cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Missy
Missy is a pinkish-white cat with pale indigo eyes. They are a marriageable cat from The Forest Colony. Personality Missy is a prissy, self-obsessed cat with a false superiority complex and a proneness to being rude. At first, they are very unfriendly towards the player, telling them that they aren't "cool enough," and often asking them to leave. If befriended, they will have a unique way of showing kindness with them still being self-centered, but also acknowledging the player's positive traits. Missy seems to highly value her appearance, often wondering how to change it or admiring her reflection. She is distressed if the weather does not allow others to see her easily. Den Missy’s den is by the east town entrance, near Sarge's den. It smells oddly fruity inside. Daily Routine 8 AM - Stand by den. 12 PM - Stand by central town path. 6 PM - Stand by den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Toad *Topaz *White Firefly *Trout *Valerian *Frog *Mouse Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Look you don't know me and I don't know you, so let's get one thing straight. / I'm Missy, and I'm the most important cat in the forest. Got it? / Now leave me be, you're wasting my time.” *: ''- Missy, Intro'' *“Leave me alone, weirdo! / Ugh, get lost.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Ew, it's you. / Seriously not cool. You should probably hang out somewhere that doesn't involve me being nearby.” *: ''- One star'' *“Um, who are you and what do you want from me?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Uh, what are you doing?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“I don't mind hanging out with you, but you're kinda cramping my style.” *: ''- Four stars'' *“(Name), what's up? Wanna hang out today?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= *“This Red Rose... This is for me?? / Well of course I'll go out with you! You're like, the second coolest cat in the domain! / Second only to me, of course. This is awesome!! / I'll see you around, (Name)!” *: ''- Missy, Red Rose'' *“This is... this is for me? / I don't know what to say... / You make me so happy, (Name)! Of course I'll marry you!!” *: ''- Missy, Shiny Trinket'' Greetings (Dating) *“Hey, (Name)! Are you here to ask me out on a date or something?” *: ''- Missy (White/Blue)'' *“You know, if we're going to be a couple, we've gotta hang out, like, all the time.” *: ''- Missy (Green/Yellow)'' *“I... ummm... I really like you and stuff... (Name)...” *: ''- Missy (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“Hi darling! How do I look today?” *“(Name)! You're looking fashionable as ever, darling.” *“It's nice to be married to someone who's worthy of Missy. I love you, darling!” Dating White/Blue Heart *“Remember, (Name), if we're going to be dating you need to be fashion-forward and always look your best. / That way we'll both be the most glamorous cats around!” *: ''- Missy'' Green/Yellow Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Missy'' Red Heart *“I have all these weird feelings lately... I can't describe it. It only happens when you're around, though. / It's like I'm nervous or something... I think I'm in love with you, (Name)...” *“I'm so glad you stopped by, darling. I don't like it when we aren't hanging out, you know. It makes me miss you really badly.” *“You know, I've been meaning to get some jewelry lately... perhaps a small trinket, something shiny? / ...Yeah, that would be great...” *: ''- Missy'' Married *“I may have complained about how things are so boring around here before, but things are different now. / I'll be happy wherever I am with you, darling!” *: ''- Missy'' *“I used to think that love was just something you heard about in old stories, but you've proved me wrong. / And it's a rare thing for Missy to be wrong, so you better enjoy it while you can, darling!” *“Surely it must be strange to wake up every morning next to such a famous and glamorous cat. I understand, I have that effect on others.” *: ''- Missy'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“I don't really have anything to say to you. Unless it's something really, really, really important, you shouldn't approach me from now on. / Do you understand? / Good. Glad we're on the same page.” *“I'm a little bit occupied at the moment. Maybe if you stand over there a ways I'll get to you when I'm available. / ...You'll have to stand further than that. Preferably far enough that you're out of eyesight.” *“No offense, but I only hang out with the coolest cats. And you? / Well, you just don't qualify. Not yet anyways. So until that changes...” *“Sometimes I get caught up thinking about how talented I am. I don't think most cats could ever understand what it's like to be so amazing. / It's not all fun and games! It's a serious burden. But like I said, I don't expect you'd understand.” *“What, is there something on my face? I thought I was being pretty obvious that I didn’t want to talk.” 3 Stars *“I don't really get why you keep coming by. Just because we talk doesn't mean we're friends, you know. / Missy is very selective of friends. Missy likes to pick-and-choose. / Only the cream of the crop make it into my inner circle!” *“Listen, um, I don't really mind talking with you... / But it does serious damage to my cool vibes, y'know? So like... We can talk, but we should be sneaky about it. You get what I mean?” *“Where do you think the best place is to scope out the cute cats? / I think it's, like, out in the fields around here. I love watching them hunt! / There's something so hot about how they bring home dinner... Wouldn't it be swell to have food brought to you every day, and you don't even have to do anything?” *“Why are you standing here talking to me and not, like, out finding a gift to give me? / I think that would be a better way to use your time.” 4 Stars *“I seriously check the stream for my reflection, like, 10 times a day. / And it always confirms the same thing... / ...that I'm the most stylish cat in the Forest Colony! But you already knew that.” *“If we're going to be friends or whatever, I think we need to really think about what each of us bring to the table. / I'm Missy so I bring all the popularity and class. Obviously. / You're (Name), so you bring... well, I don't really know what you bring. You've got to think about that one.” *“We're cool, right? Like, you think of me as a friend? / 'Cause I've been thinking about if we're friends or not. No promises yet, but it's a definite maybe from my side of things.” *“You know, when we met I thought you were pretty lame. And in my defense, you kinda were. / But now that you hang out with me, you've gotten like, way cooler. Way, way cooler. / You've come a long way, (Name), and you're rising to the top quickly. But don't get too ambitious! The top rung of the coolness ladder is reserved for Missy!” *“Where do you think the best place is to scope out the cute cats? / I think it's, like, out in the fields around here. I love watching them hunt! / There's something so hot about they bring home dinner... Wouldn't it be swell to have food be brought to you every day, and you don't even have to do anything?” 5 Stars *“I've been thinking about getting my fur dyed to a tabby color sometime soon. What do you think? / I just keep getting overwhelmed with how many options there are! Do I want to be a cold-blue tabby, a fiery-red tabby, a dark-shadowy tabby, or a bright-and-fun tabby? It's all too much to think about!!” * “We should hang out today if you aren't too busy. / I think people respect me more when they see me with you. It would be great for my popularity.” *“You ever feel like you were meant to be friends with someone? Like, I can't explain it, but that's the way I feel around you. / I know I've probably been mean to you on occasion, but that's just my way of making sure you were going to stick around. Thanks for being there for me, (Name).” *: ''- Missy'' |-|Gifts= *“Hey (Name), do you want my (Item)? / Don't answer that. It's yours now.” *: ''- Missy Gift'' *“Hope you liked your gift, (Name). That's just what friends do, right?” *: ''- Missy, After Gift'' *“Hey (Name), do you want a surprise gift?/ I'll give it to you if you come back later with some free space for it.” *: ''- Missy (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Are you gonna, like, try to give me everything you own? 'Cause that's so not cool. You're trying too hard.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“You got this for me? Wow, I don't know what to say!” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Honestly, that's pretty cool of you. I'd be happy to take that.” *: ''- Love'' *“Well, at least you have good taste.” *: ''- Like'' *“Ok, whatever. Hand it over.” *: ''- Neutral (2/3 stars)'' *“Thanks (Name).” *: ''- Neutral (4/5 stars)'' *“Ew. That's gross.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Umm... do you hate me or something?” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“Um, you look gross! Don't get close to me, I hate blood!” *: ''- Missy (Player Low Health)'' *“What, do you expect me to give you some food or something? Ew. Go beg somewhere else.” *: ''- Missy (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Oh, I can hardly see anything today! Go away, fog! / If I can't see anybody else, then nobody can see me! What a disaster./ I should have just stayed home today!” *: ''- Missy, Foggy'' *“I love how the sun today shimmers on my fur. Isn't it lovely? / I keep walking over to the stream to look at myself!” *: ''- Missy, Sunny'' Summer *“Hey (Name), can you make it not be this hot outside? Thanks. / Or at least, find me some shade or something! Seriously, it’s like you expect me to do everything.” *“The air's too humid and my fur's going crazy! I can't deal with this.” *: ''- Missy'' Autumn *“Um, why's it so cold lately? I don't remember saying it was allowed to be this cold. / I'm going to go tell Mayor to make it stop!!” *“What do you think about using the colorful leaves to accessorize? / And I don't mean for you, I mean for me. I know that I would look flawless with a little work! / I've just got to decide which color to go with first... it's so hard!” *: ''- Missy'' Winter *“All this snowy stuff everywhere is killing my style. My paws are wet and cold! / Isn't there anywhere in the forest that doesn't get snow? Ugh.” *“How am I supposed to stand out as the prettiest cat in the colony when I practically blend in with the snow? / Maybe I'll get my fur dyed or something. So frustrating.” *“I'm just going to go to sleep and wait until this whole blizzard thing passes. I'm not having a very good day today!” *: ''- Missy, Blizzard'' *“What does the snow remind you of? It always reminds me... / ...of me! Pure, bright, and unique. Yep, that's Missy!!” *: ''- Missy, Snow'' |-|Festivals= *“I wish everyday could be a festival day! They’re just too much fun!” *: ''- Missy, Spring'' *“I always have so much fun here!” *: ''- Missy, Summer'' *“Brrrr, it's getting cold out! At least we can enjoy the fall for one more day.” *: ''- Missy, Autumn'' *“At least it's starting to warm up. I don't care about the new year, I just want to stop shivering!!” *: ''- Missy, Winter'' *“I've got this. Leave it all to me and we'll win.” *: ''- Game Teammate'' *“Um, why are you even trying to win? Don't you know I'm the best at this game?” *: ''- Game Rival'' |-|Hide= Portraits missy-veryhappy.png|Favorite Missy-happy.png|Like/Love Trivia *Missy may be a Turkish Angora cat, as the breed has a similar body shape, fur color, and blue eyes. *Missy's portrait was used for a cat named Violet that could switch the game from windowed to fullscreen mode in early game versions.Cattails Dev Livestream #5 References Category:Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Forest Colony